


The Moment's Passed

by jenna221b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene, Molly Hooper Appreciation, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, POV Molly Hooper, Rude Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper Friendship, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Sherlock in Love, Unrequited Love, Who leaves a wedding early?, or so sherlock thinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenna221b/pseuds/jenna221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Imagine Molly having a sinking feeling of dread throughout John and Mary's wedding...</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment's Passed

Imagine Molly having a sinking feeling of dread throughout John and Mary’s wedding. And, after the Mayfly Man has been arrested, she sees John and Mary enter the reception, arm in arm. Mary whispers something into John’s ear and he gives a half chuckle as they make their way onto the dance floor. And then, out come Sherlock and Janine. And, it just looks so painfully forced that Molly can’t stand it anymore; she _has_ to _say_ something.

She marches over to the pair, takes a deep breath. Despite her stomach twisting itself into knots, she says, “Sherlock,” with all the authority she can muster. Janine raises her eyebrows. There’s something familiar about her that makes Molly’s skin crawl, but she can’t quite place it.

Sherlock’s mouth thins. “I need to get my violin,” he replies, ice cold. He turns to Janine and nods. “Excuse me.” And, he about turns and leaves the room, alone.

Molly scoffs and follows him. He doesn’t look at her.

“Sherlock,” she calls. “Sherlock!”

He stops in the corridor, where his violin case is propped up against the wall. He bends down, opens the case, and gingerly takes out the violin and bow.

“What was that?” Molly asks to his back. 

"A wedding.” He still does not turn around. “I’m sure you’ll have heard of them before, they’re quite a cultural-”

“ _No_. You know _exactly_ what I’m talking about, Sherlock Holmes.”

Sherlock merely holds the violin up to his ear, feigning to tune it. “If you were referring to my speech, it was the truth. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Don’t patronize me. I know what this is.”

Sherlock sets the violin down, and slams the case lid shut. He stands, and finally faces Molly. “Oh, and do tell me what stunning conclusion you came to,” he spits out through gritted teeth. “Or perhaps I should leave that to your fiance, he _does_ seem to have the knack for it.”

There. Molly has had enough. “Don’t be so cruel. I know what you must be feeling, but don’t take it out on me.” And, she could pass the rest off as Dutch courage, but perhaps she would have said it anyway: “I was in love with you, you know. So, I know… I _know_ , Sherlock.”

Sherlock rubs his face with his hand. He stares at Molly, and really _sees_ her. “I’m sorry,” he says. His voice is rough. “I’m so sorry, Molly. You didn’t deserve that.”

Molly forces herself to smile. “I forgive you.”

Sherlock actually smiles back. He picks up the violin and bow.

Encouraged, Molly persists: “We’re friends, Sherlock?”

“Of course.”

“So, please… please, let me help-”

But, Sherlock shakes his head, cutting her off without words. “No. The moment’s passed, Molly. It’s too- _I_ was too late.”

And, he hurries away. Molly follows once more. “Sherlock,” she pleads. “Sherlock, please, you don’t have to-”

But, by the time they have returned to the reception, the lighting has been dimmed. It’s time for John and Mary’s first dance. And, Molly hears Sherlock play that damned waltz. One last love letter, one last goodbye. And, her heart breaks for him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also read this [on my tumblr.](http://jenna221b.tumblr.com/post/127349392205/the-moments-passed)


End file.
